1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal installed in a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, mobile terminals are installed in a cover covering a terminal body to protect the terminal body from external impact or for the purpose of aesthetic appearance. Covers are fabricated to have various shapes, and in particular, in order to protect a display unit, a cover covering the entirety of outer surfaces of a terminal body is used.
However, in order to activate a display unit, a user should open the cover covering the display unit and turn on power of the display unit by using a power button, or the like, causing user inconvenience.